Where did I go wrong?
by ParaAvril
Summary: Bade story based on the aftermath of The Worst Couple. Doesn't follow exact episode plots after that. Some Cabbie, Tandre plus Jade with someone other than Beck! Oooooh.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm new to writing fanfiction so this is just a very short chapter to see how the story does and if it gets anywhere, review wise. If you guys don't like it, I'll stop writing! I just wanted to say that I'm not American, so sometimes I word things differently than they do, but I did try to use the words they use. Since this is my first fanfic I don't really know much about writing them or about this site. If you have any questions or you want to contribute to the next chapter, tweet me Para_Avril. Enjoy!**

**Jade's POV.**

Waiting outside Tori's door, counting down slowly. He had to open the door, I could hear him inching towards it.

We've been through this before but it kinda felt different this time. The first time meant nothing. It was just a stupid fight

over that Alyssa girl. This time it felt real. As I got to number one and reached out to open the door, I stopped myself.

I won't stoop to his level, I'm not that weak, I'm not going to let him win.

I ran to my car and started the engine. "What am I doing?" I thought to myself, as I reversed out of Tori's driveway.

"We were meant to be, you know that". I tried to block these thoughts out.

I drove for a few blocks and stopped the car.I sat and stared out the window. I wasn't paying attention to what was

going on outside though, I was deep in thought. About the future, about tomorrow, about ten years from now, would

I still be alone?

As I began to cry loudly and sobs that I couldn't control racked my body, I said out loud something that had been

running through my head the whole time I had been sitting in the car.

"I can't imagine myself with anyone else but Beck".

**Beck's POV.**

I think all of my friends expected me to open the door as soon as Jade started counting down. I intended to, but before

I could, Trina pounced on me. I kind of have to thank her for that because as she wrestled me, it gave me time to think.

Did I really want this? To go back to the constant fighting over stupid things? It was unbearable.

I'd admitted in front of everyone at Sinjin's gameshow that I wasn't happy with our relationship. I did think it was obvious

that neither of us were. It didn't feel like a real relationship anymore. It didn't feel like there was any spark. We still hugged,

kissed and told each other how much we loved each other but did either of us really mean it?

I wanted so much to be with the Jade I knew, she was mean on the outside but deep down we both knew this was a

defense mechanism to hide her insecurities. I think I was the only person that got to see the vulnerable side of Jade.

I was able to sense when she was upset and she swore that I always knew how to make her feel better.

About a year and a half ago, Jade started to change. She changed her hair, she promised she wouldn't, she said she liked her

hair light brown. Now, it's black with tight curls and indigo extensions. She still looked beautiful, but I can't lie, her hair looked

much better when it was it's natural colour. It wasn't like the hair bothered me that much, it was the change of personality that

did. No one really noticed the change except me. She didn't show her vulnerable side to me any more. She was as cold and

mean to me as she was to everyone else. This time I didn't think it was a defense mechanism. What could she be defending herself from? As the change in personality happened, closely followed by her change in hair colour, a change also happened in our

friend circle. A girl, noticed at the annual showcase, as a replacement for her sister, joined our class. She seemed nice. Jade didn't

think so. Her name was Tori Vega and it was in her house that I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

About an hour after Jade left I made my excuses and left. I was trying to clear my head as I walked home. I was thinking through

what had just happened over the past hour so I almost didn't notice Jade's car on the sidewalk. I looked in the window and there

she was, crying, vulnerable, alone. I walked on, it had been so long since I'd seen her that sad that I didn't know how to deal with

it. It was at that moment that I realised the mistake I'd made. I still loved her. Of course I did. I'd never stopped. One thing was certain. I had to get her back.

_Beck had just left Tori's house. The rest of the group were sitting in her living room trying to make sense of the past hour._

"Anyone want iced tea?" Tori asked. Cat, Robbie and Andre refused and for once, Rex said nothing. In fact, all five of them had

been sitting in silence since Beck left, minutes earlier. Tori had just broken the silence, followed by Cat; "Do you guys wanna go

for pizza? Maybe Beck and Jade could come". Robbie patted Cat on the head and said "Maybe that's not such a good idea right now, little red". Cat gave him a confused look but was soon off in her own little world again.

"So, what happens now?" Tori asked. No one really knew but soon a conversation started about Beck and Jade's relationship.

"We can't lie, we saw this coming" Andre said, matter-of-factly. "Yeah, but deep down I didn't want it to happen, they were cute,

despite all the arguing" Tori said and the group nodded in agreement.

Just as they were talking about the likelihood of Beck and Jade getting back together, Trina interrupted their conversation by saying "Beck knows deep down inside him that he wants to marry me". The group of friends sighed and rolled their eyes as Trina sat down and turned the tv on. "Well it's getting late, Cat, you need a ride home?" Robbie asked hopefully. "Okay!" Cat replied and they

left quickly.

Right before Andre left he and Tori exchanged looks and stepped outside onto the porch of Tori's house. "So, what do you think?" Andre asked. "About Beck and Jade? They were meant for each other, but what's with all the constant fighting, has Jade always been this hot-headed?" Andre just replied by saying that he really had to go to his Grandma's, who gets loopy if she hasn't taken her med's before midnight.

Tori waved half-heartedly to Andre and stepped inside her house. As she did, she felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She hadn't felt like that in a long time and tried to figure out when she had last. It was when she'd eaten the last piece of pie and

blamed her Dad. And she felt it again now, and it wasn't until she was tucked up in bed that night that she realised why she felt that way. It was guilt and for some reason, Tori held herself responsible for Beck and Jade's breakup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So, it really annoys me when I'm waiting on an author to update their story for ages so I'm gonna make a promise to my readers; as long as you keep reviewing or telling me what you think via my twitter or tumblr I will never keep you waiting any longer than 48 hours for a chapter update. Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. The first person to give feedback was Kara so shoutout to her! She and her friend Emma write a fanfic on her called Don't Slip Up that is worth checking out. **

**Twitter: Para_Avril**

**Tumblr: .com**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Jade's POV.**

I woke up the morning after Beck dumped me with a splitting headache. I just wanted to lay in bed all day watching The Scissoring and eating ice cream. Instead I woke up to Cat sitting at the end of my bed, looking at me mournfully. "Hey Jadey" she said, softly. "What did I tell you about calling me that?" I said irritably. "If I call you Jadey then Robbie will play pirates with me again" "That's right" I said with a half-hearted smile.

Usually, it wouldn't bother me to wake up and see Cat in my room. She's done it a lot lately because she doesn't like the atmosphere

at her house in the mornings. I don't know what it was about, something to do with her brother I think. Anyway, today I just wasn't in the

mood for Cat.

I tried to make up a stupid excuse but she insisted on staying. She told me I needed cheering up and although I didn't tell her at the time, she was right. Cat went downstairs to make me breakfast. She said my parents weren't home (Surprise, surprise) and that she had used the spare key in the flower pot to come in.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror I saw that I looked like I'd been in a catfight. My hair was sticking up and I had left my extensions in and they were hanging limply around my messy hair. I had make up stains on my face from crying myself to sleep. Emotionally and physically I was a wreck.

I cleaned myself up and went downstairs to eat. I picked up my phone and logged onto The Slap. Although I was expecting to see it one status update on there hit me hard. "Beck Oliver is not in a relationship". What annoyed me was what it said underneath; "Trina Vega likes this". Honestly, Trina can be more idiotic than her sister and that is saying something.

Cat made us pancakes that morning and handed me a cup of coffee. I had to try and gulp it down despite the fact it had no sugar and a lot of milk in it. Only Beck knows how I like it.

Cat took me to an amusement park and we went on all the rides together. She was trying to keep my mind off of Beck but no matter what we did that day all I thought about was him. He had taken me to that amusement park once. We got on The Demonator and threw up when we got off. He told me I even looked beautiful when I was throwing up.

Later that day I noticed Cat was falling asleep when we were watching tv. I took her home then went up to my room. My parents still weren't back yet but I felt too tired to wait up for them. Have you ever heard the song _Fireflies_ by Owl City? "Cause I'm far too tired to fall asleep". That lyric summed up my second night as a single teen. As I lay awake and staring at the ceiling I realized where we went wrong. Why I was here alone and not dozing off on Beck's shoulder in his RV.

One name sprung to mind: Tori Vega.

I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. Before Tori came to Hollywood Arts I felt I could be myself around Beck. We knew everything about each other and everyone thought we were the cutest couple at school. I was still mean of course. That's my personality. No show off preppy bitch is gonna change that. What she did change though was my ability to trust Beck. Ever since her first day when she was rubbing a stain on Beck's shirt I could see that both of them enjoyed being in each others company a little too much. I became suspicious which made me put up a front with Beck too. Every laugh they shared, every time they looked into each others eye's I hated Tori Vega even more.

One thing I learned about Beck when were closer is that he hates being jealous. Usually he's not the jealous type but when it comes to me it's another story. He saw me talking to a guy about a scissors he had from a movie and Beck almost beat the guy up.

Beck knew I hated Tori, no, everyone knew I hated Tori, yet he forced me to be around her every day. Well it was time he was around something or rather felt something he hated for a change.

**Beck's POV.**

The night Jade and I broke up, I didn't sleep. I stayed awake just laying on my bed thinking. How did we get here? How do we go back? and other similar questions. Slowly I started to make a link between Tori arriving at Hollywood Arts and the change in Jade's personality. Sure, she hated her, she made that clear from the moment she met her. With eye's like beautiful daggers (Well, as beautiful as weapons can be) she said "Dude, stop rubbing my boyfriend". She was usually protective of me but this felt different, all my friends, plus the people that sit at the back of the room reacting to everything looked at her in shock.

The night after she said that to Tori she was in a horrible mood. Snapping at me, sulking and generally making me want to tear my hair out. It had been so long since she'd acted like that and at the time I was confused about why she was. Tori was just some new girl, nothing special, everyone's got a talent at Hollywood Arts. Well except for Trina.

Anyway as I tried to explain the whole "She's just a girl" thing to Jade I realised that Jade hated her like she'd never hated anyone before. It was only the night Jade and I broke up, lying there staring into space, that I realized why she acted like this. Why she changed her moods and her hair. It was Tori. Jade West was jealous of Tori Vega.

It took a while to process this. What did she have to be jealous of? Jade was beautiful, an amazing actress and singer and just perfect in every possible way. Tori was just Tori. Sure she could sing and she was a good friend but she could be kind of annoyinf at times.

I realized that the reason behind her change of hair colour was the day Tori claimed she was having a bad hair day and I convinced her that she wasn't and that I liked dark curly hair. Jade may have gone a few shades darker and put her own twist on things with the clip-ins but it was still dark curly hair and it was much different to the hair I'd come to love.

After a sleepless night I got up and went to Andre's house. I had planned to see if he wanted to play some video games. I needed to keep my mind off the whole Jade/Tori situation until I had worked it out properly.

I got to Andre's house and it just seemed like something was wrong. I asked him was he okay and he said he was worried about me. I told him I was fine, one fight with my girlfriend won't get me down. I was lying of course, but he didn't need to know that. We were chatting while playing the video games I'd wanted to play when Andre brought the subject of Jade up. He asked were we done for good? I said I wasn't sure but I hoped that we weren't. Andre sat in silence for a while before saying "I had a crush on Jade once". I totally freaked out at him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S MINE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND". "Dude, calm down" Andre said calmly "I don't like her any more". "How can you not like her? She's amazing!" "Beck, make your mind up, do you care if I like her or not?" "Well you said you didn't, not anymore" "I don't" "Fine" "Fine". We sat in silence for at least a half hour before I had to tell Andre something that I wasn't even sure I believed myself. "Andre?" "Yeah?" "I think I love Tori" "Me too".

**Tori's POV.**

After a few days of feeling guilty about Beck and Jade's break up I eventually opened up to Andre about it at school. He was my best friend. If I couldn't trust him then I couldn't trust anyone. I told him everything I'd been feeling about the break up and he said I can't blame myself for their relationship problems. He seemed hesitant, like he didn't believe any of the words he'd just said.

"What's going on Andre?" I asked. He knew I could always tell when something was up just by the tone of my voice. He eventually told me he had been talking to Beck earlier that week. He'd admitted that he had a crush on me. I walked away from Andre, saying nothing. He shouted after me but I didn't look back. I started running, I ran to the bus stop and hopped on the next bus. I got off the bus at a nearby forest. I ran into the middle of it and sat at the foot of a large oak tree.

I sat with my head in my hands. I honestly didn't know what to do. Beck liked me? Had he liked me all along? I bet he had! My suspicions were confirmed. I was to blame for Beck and Jade's relationship breakdown.

I had never skipped school before. I was kind of scared. What if they called my mom? I texted Andre to make sure he told Sikowitz and any other teachers that asked, that I hadn't been feeling good and had gone home to lay down. Usually, I hated lying but I was too shocked and had too much to think about to focus on school right now.

I finally admitted to myself an idea I'd been playing around with in my head for a long time now. I liked Beck. I thought he was gorgeous from the first time I bumped into him in class. When I saw Jade and found out they were together I realised I hadn't got a chance with Beck and quickly forgot about the idea. Until now. Even as I fantasised about Beck and I as a couple it still felt weird. Sure, Beck and Jade had broken up, but somehow he still seemed like her property, off limits to any other girl. Everyone was convinced they'd get back together and even if Jade couldn't stop girls trying to get with Beck I don't think anyone would even try. Well except for those stupid Northridge girls whose brains are smaller than the tip of a needle. If Beck was to get with another girl, Jade would be heartbroken. Didn't Beck know that? If I were to become Beck's girlfriend, Jade would kill me. Surely Beck had figured out how jealous Jade was, hadn't he? I wasn't sure but I hoped he had. No matter how much Beck loved me I don't think I could be so mean to Jade. Yeah she's always mean to me, I know, but this was different. This was the guy she loved and so far it looked like the only guy she'd ever love.

As you can see I tend to overthink things. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize what was going on right in front of me. A girl was standing in front of me looking irritated. I snapped out of it when she shouted "Vega!".

"Jade? What are you doing here?" "Why do you care?" "Well it's a school day" "Yeah? So, why are you here" "Good point". We stood and stared at each other for what felt like forever before Jade said she had to go. "Oh, bye" I said. I stood up and watched her walk away. She stopped and turned around. "Hey, Vega" "Yeah?" "You still got that guy Ryder's number?" "Ryder Daniels? Well sure but he's not a guy many girls would wanna be involved with, Jade" "Well, I like me a bad boy" she said with a wink. She took Ryder's number on a stack of post-it notes with cartoon scissors printed on them. What was Jade up to?

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! I'll update it as soon as I can! Please review and spread the word about this fanfic.**

**The first reviewer to give me feedback will get a shoutout. Talk to you guys soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Shoutout***

**The first to review the last chapter was LuvBadeForever so shoutout to her! I haven't read any of her stories...yet! The first person to review this chapter will get a shoutout too.**

**Hi guys! So we're onto Chapter three! Again my twitter is Para_Avril and my tumblr is .com **

**I hope you like this chapter and if you do, please review.I like to get feedback and it helps me think of where I'll go with the story next so I'll update quicker, cool huh? Anyway, enjoy!**

**Just to explain about why I haven't been updating. I've been really down about Victorious being cancelled so I just haven't been in the right frame of mind to update this chapter. I had written Beck's POV before I heard about Victorious and had planned on finishing the chapter when I heard the news. Also the above introduction was written before I heard too.**

**Beck's POV**

I walked into school the next day and saw Tori push past me and make a run for it. Was she ok?Cat was jumping around the school in Jupiter boots laughing to herself. I saw Andre coming up near me. "Hey Andre, do you know what's up with Tori?" "Um, yeah um her great aunt..uh..Suzie just um.. had an accident" "Aw, what happened to her?"

"She fell off of... her motorcycle and um broke her pelvis...yeah that's right she broke her pelvis." "Oh.. that sounds bad".

I didn't believe Andre but I didn't wanna question him, that'd only cause more drama and I had enough of that in my life right now. Speaking of drama, where was Jade? Usually she'd be hanging out by her locker having a coffee by now. I walked down the hall to my first class, acting techniques, with Sikowitz. When I got there I kind of half expected/ hoped that Jade would be sitting in there talking to Sikotwitz. She used to say she liked him because she could laugh at him and he would just laugh too.

She wasn't there. For the rest of the day neither Jade nor Tori showed up at school. I didn't say it to anyone but I was kind of suspicious. My ex girlfriend and my crush weren't at school and I didn't know why. Could they be hanging out together? I quickly erased that idea from my mind. Jade and Tori hated each other.

Speaking of my crush on Tori, I'd been thinking about it a lot. I figured out when it started. It was when we did that play by Sophia Michelle, a while after Tori first started at the school. We played a couple in the play and it was full of close contact. Which come to think of it, Jade was a bit of a crabby Cathy that week. I tried to block the thoughts of liking Tori out because I was with Jade at the time. It was different now. I liked her and I wasn't afraid to admit it. Tori made it clear from her first day at school that she liked me too. I couldn't see any reason why we shouldn't be together.

I knew it would make Jade jealous but that was her problem. Besides, I wasn't setting out to hurt her. I just liked a girl and wanted to go out with her. So what if my ex hated her. That happens all the time. I was sure Jade and I could still be friends no matter who I was in a relationship with.

I started to form a plan in my head. We always hang at Tori's house at weekends or after school. I just had to find a way to get her alone after everyone else left. It was a pretty simple plan really but it seemed foolproof. When I had her alone I'd kiss her. She wouldn't try and stop me, I was sure of it. What had I got to lose?

**Jade's POV.**

I called Ryder the night I got his number of off Tori. I had been sitting in the forest trying to think of a plan to make Beck jealous when Tori showed up. So anyway, I called Ryder and asked him out. He started talking about some class assignment which I knew he would but that didn't bother me. It's not like I actually liked him anyway.

I came into school the next morning and smirked at Beck. He looked confused until he saw who was behind me. Ryder Daniels. I kissed Ryder mock-passionately, raised one eyebrow at Beck, still smirking, then said "Bye Baby" to Ryder and opened my locker door, blocking Beck from my line of vision. That didn't matter, I could imagine what the look on my face would be. Frustration, helplessness and most importantly, jealousy.

I overheard Andre saying that he, Beck, Tori, Robbie and Cat were all going to Nozu after school. Apart from the fact that I craved a spicy tuna roll, it was a perfect place to go on a "date" with Ryder. I texted him the details and made reservations for a booth at Nozu, near where Beck and the others usually sit.

I did exactly what I did that morning except I added in many more kisses and loud exclamations of "Oh Ryder!" and "I love you baby!" I'm pretty sure Beck and the gang caught on to what I was trying to do pretty quickly as I walked out of Nozu hand-in-hand with Ryder.

After a while I started to get bored of Ryder's cockiness I made a scene of dumping him in the Asphalt cafe one afternoon. I could see a look of relief on Beck's face. He thought it was over but he couldn't have been more wrong. This time though, I was about to target someone much closer to his heart.

**I'm sorry this chapter is reeeaaalllyy short. To be honest, I don't really feel like writing right now and I'm sure not many of you feel like reading fanfiction either. I just want to ask that you guys do all that you can to secure a proper ending for Victorious, because that's what I and many others are trying to do. Thanks for reading and I promise it'll be longer next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! It's been so long! Sorry for not updating! I don't really have an excuse other than I forgot about the story! Don't worry, I know where I'm going to go with the next few chapters. I still don't know how it's going to end or how long it's going to be though! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Beck's POV**

After that weird day of seeing neither Tori or Jade things started to geet crazy. Jade started going out with Ryder Daniels! I couldn't believe it! We'd had so many conversations about what a skunkbag he was and it was one of the things Jade and I agreed on.

She went out with him for a couple weeks, it was clear from the second day that she was doing it to make me jealous.

I did have to admit, I was. Seeing her with another guy, kissing him, hugging him. That didn't even hurt that much. What did hurt was her telling Ryder she loved him. I kind of had a feeling that she didn't but it hurt like crazy hearing her say it to someone else. After the weeks passed Jade dumped Ryder in front of everyone at lunch one day. She hadn't really loved him, she wouldn't have ended it if she did.

I was grateful that she'd stopped being childish about our breakup. I still loved her but I wanted to focus on other girls for a while. Tori, particularly. That is, if Andre doesn't beat me to it. It kind of makes me wonder, is he really my friend at all? I mean he loved my girlfriend! He shouldn't have even thought about being with her. Now, we both like the same girl. He probably knows that I'm better with girls than him so he might try extra hard to get Tori.

I was so wrong about Andre. It's like he's forgotten all about his "love" for Tori! He has a girlfriend now, her name's Hope. We don't know much about her but she seems like a total bitch. Tori, Robbie and I agreed that we hated her the first time we met her. I honestly don't know why Andre chose her over Tori. I was kind of happy though. If Andre wasn't available, whether he liked it or not, I had way more of a chance of becoming Tori's girlfriend.

That night I sat at home trying to think of a plan to get with Tori when Robbie texted me. He told me that Cat was in trouble and he didn't think he could fix her problem on his own. I was worried, what was wrong with her?

Robbie picked me up and explained she had been dogsitting for her Mom's boss and lots of stuff had gone wrong and she'd broken some of his stuff and she needed us to come fix it. Robbie had acted like Cat had almost died in the text he sent me. I relaxed a little, we'd just have to fix up a few things and then I could get back to thinking about Tori.

We got to the apartment block Cat was dogsitting in. For an apartment block, it was pretty fancy. Whoever the guy who owned the dog was, he must have had money to burn. We got Cat to buzz us in and walked up the stairs. I walked into the apartment, expecting to see Cat in tears on the couch.

Instead I saw piercing eye's staring at me in shock. My expression was similar to hers. Jade.

I spoke to Robbie and asked why she was there and Jade did the same to Cat. I had to be mature about this, surely we could be civil with one another for a short amount of time while we fixed up the place. It felt like forever as we cleaned up the place. We worked in pretty much silence. Cat was whispering to Robbie for a lot of the time but I didnt really notice because I was too busy trying to avoid eye contact with Jade and she seemed to be doing the same.

We had just finished fixing everything and I was getting ready to leave when Jade and Robbie broke the glass coffee table. I sighed. This was going to be a long night...

**Jade's POV.**

I was still trying to think of ways to make Beck jealous so I hadn't realized that I had had little or no social life over the past few weeks. I managed to confuse Cat into thinking she'd invited me to dog sit with her for her Mom's boss that weekend. I wasn't thrilled about doing it, I would have preferred to watch The Scissoring with Cat, but I had already said I'd spend Saturday night with her so whatever she was doing, I was going to have to do it too.

Her Mom's boss' place was amazing! He had a real human skull and a guitar signed by Elvis Presley. It was pretty much my dream apartment except for a few minor details. We broke a few things, including the guitar. We tried to fix it but we couldn't do ti on our own. Cat called Robbie who probably wouldn't have been much help. He clearly knew that because he brought someone with him to I say someone, I mean Beck.

Even though at the moment I would rather have seen the Grim Reaper about to take my life away from me, I had to admit, we couldn't have fixed everything without Beck. Just as we'd started to break more stuff, Cat's boss called on the intercom. We all thought we were screwed until a random earthquake struck. I ran to the couch for cover and expect everyone else to do the same. I didn't pay attention to where Robbie went but what I did see hurt me.

Beck grabbed Cat and held her close. I know that I was trying to make Beck jealous at the time but I couldn't help but feel hurt. I think we both knew, deep down, that we still loved each other but whether he did it to make me jealous or not but it hurt. He was going to pay for it.

My original plan was to get another one of Tori's past boyfriends and keep recycling them until I got bored. Now that he'd done this to me, I wasn't going to stay mad for too long. He probably knew that. He knew that I preferred to get mad and then get even.

People don't tend to make me angry very often because they know I can and will destroy them. Beck probably knew I wouldn't hurt him physically. But he did know what I could do to him psychologically. I could mess with his head until he was nearly at the point of breakdown and begging me for forgiveness. I could manipulate him and he knew there was nothing he could do to stop me. One name came to mind when I thought of making Beck extremely jealous. Andre.


End file.
